Talk:Leck
Removed content I have removed the following until it can be confirmed: :Leck was banished from his family as he did not have the lobes for business. This led him on a path to detest Latinum and his chance meeting with Leet; who was a Ferengi Eliminator. Leet taught Leck everything he knew. It is possible that Leck has eliminated over 100 people in his career. (DS9 Short Story: The Elimination of Latinum: A History of Leck) I can't find anything for that short story in Google, so I am led to believe that this is fanon and not a licensed short story. If it is licensed, it needs to be put in the article as apocryphal. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:31, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I havent published the story yet, that is why you cant find it on Google yet. However, I am granting permission for the Wiki to use it. Thanks :Is this a work licensed by Paramount? If not, it doesn't belong here. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:05, 5 April 2007 (UTC) No, I wont be giving a license to Paramount. This will be my own license I am offering to the Wiki. Is this site owned by Paramount and that is why you wont allow anything without their licensing program? :No, we won't allow it because unless it is licensed by Paramount, it is fanon, and we have a policy against fanon here. It just isn't what we cover, regardless of the fact that we are not affiliated with Paramount in any way. I think you want the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki, not this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Your loyalty to Paramount is a bit confusing considering you are not affiliated with them. Perhaps you can explain to a "new to this wiki" person why this exclusive loyalty exists. Thanks :Because that is what we are, the canon Star Trek wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:39, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Ok I understand you dont consider my story cannon. How do I get Memory Alpha to accept it as part if their cannon? Should I submit it for review to site admins? Thanks :See and policies, but I can tell you know it will never be considered canon. The only stuff that is is what was on-screen. Non-canon material is that which is in the novels and such, but is specifically licensed by Paramount. The rest is fan stuff. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:52, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Have it shown on screen in a "real" ''Star Trek series or movie. To have it considered as Apocrypha, have it published by Pocket Books. Otherwise, it belongs at the ST:EU as noted above by Cobra when he told you about canon vs fan fiction. -- Sulfur 21:53, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ok, I understand what you are saying. BUT, in the case of Leck, he is severely underdeveloped in the "on screen" trek (only one episode really). WE dont know anything about his past, or even what he does as an Eliminator. What is so bad about trying to develop and expand a character which is woefully underdeveloped by "cannon"... Thanks :::There's nothing "bad" or "wrong" about it - it's just that this specific wiki is not nor won't ever be the place for such stuff. A wiki that deals with exactly this sort of stuff was suggested to you above. -- Cid Highwind 22:15, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I am curious, how does one become an admin of the wiki? ::By being nominated for good service, edits, etc. -- Sulfur 22:34, 5 April 2007 (UTC)